persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Eichiro Okamoto
Profile Eichiro is an extremely tall Man, standing at 189 cm (tall for a Japanese Man), and he is also a Senior that currently still studies as his top priority in Episode 25 of Persona 6, It’s discovered he actually got held back due to bad grades in the past school year as noted by Hisato Ogawa’s Love Interest for his looks, he has developed a likeing in the Visual Kei Punk Style of Fashion which is also somewhat similar to Akemi’s style of Fashion, others around him seem to flirt with him and sometimes even ask him out, he claims that those girls aren’t his type, and they should leave him alone(while deep inside, he has extreame Shyness to not even reply to them) he also seems to have Autism and it is heavily implied that he has it, Because he cannot directly look at someone in the eyes and has trouble doing it, like when communicating to Reina Kojima, and never confesses his love to her until a part when he overcomes his shyness even though he doesn’t seem to be social, he has so much frust with the world for not trying to be like everyone else, and trouble with overcoming his rudeness, whenever someone wants to introduce themselves to him he refuses to talk to them and accedently becomes rude he will accordingly try to be social if his crush does the same His Crush, Reina Kojima finds him a creep (secretly) and tries to jokely Flirt with him (even though, she secretly has a crush on him too) He has also been bullied due to having an extremely tall height as an Japanese Young man he had extreme self insecurity of his height because of his early puberty since elementary school due to unknown reasons and seem to have nothing to due with his autism, it’s confirmed that he may have Klinefelter’s syndrome, but it is never confirmed, Cannocily, and could just be a sign of Precocious Puberty, or genetics since his mother, Rie Okamoto was noted as being tall, although not enough to reach 6 feet. At age 12, he reached 170 cm (5’7”) at an alarming rate, then, at 14, he reached to 176 cm (5’9”) and by the end he finished the 2nd year of High School, he reached to 188 cm (6’2”) He has grew up over the years and to no results from doctors anywhere, he had no choice but to suffer from the bullying that the kids would always tease for his height, as well as calling him “a thin Monster” because of his appearance of looking skinny. During in one of his dreams, his crush on Reina gotten bit of an obsession with her to the point where he’s gotten dreams of her It isn’t noted that why he has a crush on her, and he refuses to tell, however Eichiro said that “she’s beautiful and she’s attractive in my eyes” and something about her “cuteness” seems to hit him It could just be the brainwashing from Fukakai Yamazaki for Eichiro to be madly in love with her, although once he calms himself down, he tries to date her Nevertheless, Reina also has a crush on him herself, and when Reina first met Eichiro, she thought he was a Girl, a Tall Girl noted by her, then when Eichiro took off his Glasses, Reina found out that it was actually a Guy, and secretly she’s told Audrey Murakami that “he’s really hot..not gonna lie” His insecurities has made him develop his shyness as well, because of the constant bullying, he just accepted that society will never see him normally “as a giant” or as a weird looking freak Once Eichiro has faced his reflection, he gets better, but the shyness never seems to go away at his side, although he does become less shy when Reina goes with him, and notes as being comfortable Design Eichiro is a tall, skinny man with a black blazer on and black jeans with brown boot-like loafers, he has a regular white shirt with a red bow tie, and has a symbol behind it, he does confirm that he does go to a private school, he also has messy-like Dark Green Hair, with light brown eyes, (it’s noted he has Long Eyelashes) he also wears two pearcing, two on his ears, and one near his bottem lip, and he also wears long black-coffin nails His voice is also somewhat deep compared to Hisato’s and Fuyuki’s voice Due to his appearance, he’s known as a very attractive man known by most of the peers in his school When he was in Junior High, he originally had brown hair (as his hair wasn’t naturally green like Reina ) his hair is slicked back and quite long tied in a low ponytail, he also wears black piercings on his ears with spikes, and his usual lip piercing on the left side of his lower lip, he also wears the traditional school uniform with a badge that says “3rd year” implying he was at least 15. Personality he is rude and awkward at first glance, seemingly shy, but overall, he is a kind man and tries to help everyone around him feel comfortable especially Reina and himself, and Tries to help the other team memebers once in a while Even though he intentionally makes Reina uncomfortable, he claims he wants her and only her, because he will always be her Prince Charming he can be a bit narcissistic secretly at times which often resulted in him always getting a bad look on people, especially with his “flamboyant” attitude around in public whenever he is not at school Introduction You first meet Eichiro once everyone goes on Summer Vacation, there, Everyone is there and Reina in particular begins to act goofy and attempts to sing a particular song by Akemi, then, while Reina wasn’t looking, Eichiro begins to slowly walk, then, she bumps herself on him as Eichiro begins to catch her before she actually falls down, then, Reina begins to turn around, to her surprise, she thought Eichiro was a Female, and she begins to nervously smile and say “t-thanks M’mam” and then, she begins to question something about this “Girl’s” height, as she begins to say “wow... you really are tall for a lady” as Reina says that, Eichiro begins to slowly take off his long coat, as well as taking off his sunglasses, and begins to chuckle and say “you were calling? Lady?” as he begins to say that, Reina’s face gets immediately red as her face begins to burn from embarrassment and says “i’m so..sorry, I thought you were a lady..” as Reina’s face still continues to get red, Eichiro crouches down and begins to slowly caress Reina’s Cheek and says “it’s okay darling” and begins to kiss her cheek as Reina still continues to get redder and redder, then as soon as Eichiro left, Reina got puzzled and said “w-who’s that guy think he is? Some fabulous boy or something” Reina begins to rant and rant until she starts to get red again and says “t-to be honest...he’s he’s very hot... “ as soon as Reina says that, she turns her head around and saw a bunch of Teenage Girls squealing at Eichiro for them to be their boyfriends, and some of them begin to awkwardly flirt with him, then Eichiro begins to ignore them as he drives away Reina begins watching a few minutes later and says “man.. he’s rude to his girlfriend’s..” Reina still says as she still begins to get puzzled His Sexuality It is unknown what his sexuality really is due to the fact that he fell in love for Reina due to Fukakai’s Brainwashing Ability, he is seemingly Bisexual due to also having a love interest in Fuyuki Ino due to him kissing him on the cheek once, and called his outfit, when he dressed up formally, “hot” confirming his Bisexuality, another thing that notes is that he somewhat likes feminine clothes, and products, such as Lolita dresses, and Hair accessories, he often crossdresses for a week, while he likes it, also confirming him being Homosexual. Etymology Eichiro means Glory Honor of one’s Dragon (possibly refrencing his persona, who is a dragon itself) Oka means Ridge Hill, and Moto meaning Origin (Origin Of Ridge Hill) Gallery 26EB581A-2606-4A65-9E5E-FF55E584208F.jpeg|Eichiro in Gacha Studio Form File:Eichiro_and_akemi.png|Eichiro holding Akemi in his arms File:Eichiro_Junior_High.png|Eichiro in Junior High, approximately when he was 15 years old. 529D5868-31D9-47B5-A575-126AD1B5B714.png|Eichiro Crossdressing 0DDC3AC1-7967-49F4-A52A- File:Eichiro_Okamoto.jpeg|Eichiro Art written with The kanji of his name C02191908530.png|Eichiro’s Reflection File:Eichiro_birthday.png|Artwork by Mako done for Eichiro’s official birthday on November 9, 2018. File:Eichiro_Okamoto.png|Eichiro holding his Katana 5F68FC75-733A-4A43-A21E-4B1958ABE8BD.png|Eichiro, attempting to Carry Reina Kojima CC5EDF34-F11B-460E-9EC6-FB4FEAF59722.png|Artwork as Eichiro as the Undertaker with Reina as his Dance partner 80CDD793-B452-4D66-BA39-939B9079F25D.png|Portrait of Eichiro’s Summer Uniform 7D66021A-8958-48A2-B948-7B81786FB6E8.png|Art of Eichiro as the Undertaker, confessing for Reina to come to him E582128B-612A-4833-8040-96EFE301EECB.jpeg|art by siahere Trivia * Eichiro and Eikichi Mishina from Persona 2 are both visual keiers that like the style ** and coincidentally enough, Eikichi and Eichiro have the same Zodiac Sign, and they both have the Prosperity, honor kanji in their names * Eichiro is the tallest Member of the Wonderlands, but taken over by Chris Neisingh, since he is 194 cm, but hence Eichiro is a playable character, he is still considered the tallest * it isn’t confirmed in the series, but confirmed coincidentally that he suffers from Klinefelter’s Syndrome, and one of the few rarest to get it because most Japanese males are about 174 cm * Since Eichiro’s Zodiac Sign being Scorpio of his personality trait are Resourceful, brave, passionate, stubborn, a true friend, and their weeknesses being destructive people, hints of jealousy and being somewhat violent ** in most cases, Eichiro does get a little jealous when no one around him pays close attention to someone else and ignores him, and has a tendency to break a meltdown at times like that * Eichiro is the Tallest Character of the Persona Series, replacing Eikichi’s Turn of the first Tallest in the persona franchise * his Persona is the father of Toyatama-hime which is Akemi Saito’s Persona * the name given to him by his bullies 「薄いモンスター」which translates to Thin monster describes him as somewhat eerie as Slender Man * Eichiro has a slight appearance to the Undertaker from Kuroshitsuji, They are both tall with long nails *He never takes off his fake nails whenever he changes outfits, possibly only once when in one part where he takes off his makeup and heavy accessories. Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Emperors Category:Tall Characters Category:Born in 2000s Category:Born in the 2000s Category:2006 Births Category:The Wonderlands